


Despicable Misha

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Humor, Minions, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds out the one thing an Evil Overlord needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despicable Misha

Jensen knocks on Misha’s trailer. They were all going to go out after shooting, but Misha had disappeared and Jim had sent him to get him. “Misha?”

“One sec.”

Jensen waits. After a moment the door is opened by the weirdest thing he’s ever seen. It’s about two feet tall and bright yellow, with one eye, wearing overalls and goggles. “Kee bin,” it says, holding the door open.

“What the hell?”

“Are you going to just stand there in the doorway, or are you going to come in?” Misha’s voice asks.

As Jensen enters the trailer he sees that there are more yellow things, some with one eye, some with two, but all wearing overalls and goggles. It looks like they’re cleaning up Misha’s mess, which is quite an undertaking. “What the hell _are_ these things?!”

“They’re my minions,” Misha explains.

Jensen stares. Of course Misha is always talking about “minions,” but Jensen had thought he was joking. “Where’d they come from?”

Misha shrugs. “Guys, this is Jensen. Jensen, this is Steve, and Earl, and Mike…”

“Peezda meecha,” one of them says, and Jensen blinks.

“Uh…likewise.” He can almost understand them, part of the time anyway.

Misha finishes the introductions and says, “What did you want?”

Oh yeah. He’d completely forgotten why he came here in the first place. “We’re all going out for drinks.”

The minions cheer, but Misha says, “Not you guys.”

There’s a collective “Awwww!” and Jensen almost feels sorry for them.

“If you’re good I’ll bring something back for you,” he says, and they cheer up.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Misha says as they leave.

“You know that gives them a lot of leeway, right?” Jensen asks.

Misha smirks. “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
